


200th Floor Romance // Hisoka x Reader

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Heaven's Arena, Lemon, Lemon two shot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shower Sex, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: A lemon two-shot in which you get lost finding your room, and somehow end up in bed with a certain killer magician.(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1/2: Where Is My Room?!

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I WALKED OUT of the fighting arena where I had my first fight on the 200th floor; surprisingly I was victorious.

The reason why I came to Heaven's Arena is simply because I had nothing better to do so I wanted to see how far I'd get, but I never expected to come this far.

I had the odd bruise, but other than that I was surprisingly uninjured.

When I entered the corridor where the doors to the rooms were, I noticed a pair of black and white heads approach me and pulled me into a big-sister-like hug; I've always thought of Gon and Killua as brothers from other mothers.

"(Y/n)! You were awesome in that fight!" Gon complimented me.

"Yeah, I agree! You definitely have some skills, (y/n)." Killua agreed.

"Thank you both! I never thought I'd get this far to be honest." I said.

"I did; you're a natural, (y/n)!" Killua said.

"So what's your secret?" Gon asked me.

"Not telling!" I said.

"Awhh!" Gon looked disappointed.

"Anyways we'd best be going, (y/n); Gon needs to prepare for his big fight with Hisoka tomorrow" said Killua.

"Wow, it's tomorrow?!" I said in shock and they nodded. "That's come around fast!"

"I know. Hopefully I can finally give him his tag back!" Gon said as he showed me a tag with the number 44 on it.

"Well, good luck to you and I shall see you there!"

I gave them one last hug and they started walking off. "Yeah, see you!" They both turned around to say.

I then faced the corridors in front of me and started walking.

Crap, where was my room again?!

It didn't take me long to get lost. I paced up and down the corridors, but I just couldn't find it. I stopped in one place and tried to figure out whereabouts I was and remember what was around my room.

Nope, it definitely wasn't that way.

I think it was by there.

I just need to turn that way and walk a bit and take a left.

Wait, no...

While I was too engrossed in thinking of the possibility of where my room might be, I didn't realise that I was standing with my back to someone's door. I also didn't hear that door open behind me.

Until I felt a pale, muscly arm wrap around my waist and roughly pull me inside.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was dragged into this mysterious person's room. When the person shut the door behind us (still with their arm around me), I took a glance around the room, only to find that it was pitch black.

Wait, this person was sitting in the dark??? How odd...

I decided to feel up and down the wall to try and find some sort of light switch.

"It's over here, my precious fruit~" I heard a familiar voice say as they grabbed my hand and guided it to what felt like a square with a switch on it, which I was assuming was the light switch.

Wait, is this who I think it is?

I flicked the light on and my mouth hung open as I glanced up at the person's face.

Yep, I was right.

It's no-one other than the famous Hisoka himself.

"H-Hisoka? Why have you brought me here?" I managed to bring myself to ask.

He pushed me against a wall and leaned in closer. "You looked so cute out there all lost and everything; I just had to bring you in~. I was gonna help you find your room, but I thought: why not have some fun with you instead~?"

"I can find it on my own-" I lied as I tried to break free, but failed miserably.

"Yeah of course you can, my dear (y/n), that's why you were frantically pacing up and down outside my room just then~" Hisoka said sarcastically.

"No I wasnt- I -uhh-" my face turned the same colour as Hisoka's hair.

Hisoka put one of his long, pale fingers under my chin and brought it up so that I was looking into his golden eyes. "Admit it, (n/n), you're lost and you can't find it~" he smirked.

"Okay, if I tell you you're right, will you let me go?"

"Never~!" He then started kissing me on the lips. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to pull away, but I failed miserably. His left arm was gripped around my waist and his right hand was rested on my cheek.

Soon enough, the kiss went from soft to passionate in seconds; Hisoka's tongue was demanding entrance, but I was denying it. It eventually won though.

As his tongue was exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth, I felt myself giving in and started kissing him back. As my fingers made their way through his red hair, I could feel him smirking against my lips in satisfaction.

He then broke away from the kiss and his lips made their way to my neck instead; he soon located my sweet spot. The hand that was on my cheek then made its way to my waist with the other one and soon my (favourite musician/band) shirt was on the floor.

Hisoka then unhooked my (f/c) bra and then tossed it on the floor; my first instinct was to attempt to cover up.

"Don't cover up that beautiful body of yours, my dear (y/n)~!"

He moved my hands out of his way and started massaging my right breast whilst sucking my left. After a while, he swapped over.

Once Hisoka had finished, his hands made their way down to the top of my black leggings; suddenly, they were also on the floor next to my shirt. Then not long after, my (f/c) panties joined them, leaving me completely naked. Again, I tried to cover up, but he kept pulling my hands away.

Hisoka's hand made its way to my lower region and it started to massage my entrance. After a few seconds, he inserted a finger and started to explore before inserting a second finger.

Somehow he was hitting all the right places and I actually started to enjoy it.

Hisoka then scissored his fingers, making me explode my juices all over his hand. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them both in his mouth.

"You taste so good, (y/n)~" he said as he sucked on his fingers. "I want to taste some more~! But first, let's go to a better place to do this~" Hisoka didn't even give me chance to answer before he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bedroom.

Hisoka pushed me onto the bed and positioned himself so that my pussy was right in his face. He then started to lick my entrance before inserting his tongue. He started his second exploration; again he was hitting all the right notes, like keys on a piano.

Only this time, it felt a lot more pleasurable; I had even started to moan. And if that wasn't enough, I could feel Hisoka's warm breath down there, which sent me into overdrive. At this point, I knew one thing: I wanted more of him. I opened my legs wider to give him more access.

After a while, I could feel myself getting closer to my second explosion. In fact, it only took him one more movement of his tongue before everything came pouring out of me and into Hisoka's mouth, which he swallowed with one big gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in satisfaction.

"Absolutely delicious~!" He then sat up. "You know what's coming next, don't you~?"

"Yes I do, and I'm ready for it; it's my first time though, so please be gentle!" I said nervously.

"Okay, I'll try to be~" Hisoka stripped completely and tossed his clothes on the floor next to mine, leaving him also completely naked. I just couldn't stop gawking.

"Like what you see~?" Hisoka smirked.

"Yes I do. Wow, you're so big!" I said, gawking at his massive dick. "How is that gonna fit inside me?!"

"Trust me, I'll make it fit~"

Hisoka then positioned himself so that he was on top of me; his member was poking at my entrance, demanding entry.

He then started to insert it slowly into my pussy and I bit my lip in pain, but by the time it was fully inside me, the pain had eased off and had turned into pleasure.

Hisoka started thrusting and not long after, I started moaning.

"F-faster, Hisoka!"

He nodded and thrusted faster. Soon I was a moaning mess, and he also became a moaning mess too. I gripped onto him tightly and dug my nails into his back, leaving massive scratches.

I could feel myself getting closer to climaxing (again).

"I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too, (y/n)~"

We then simultaneously exploded our juices and then Hisoka pulled out and rolled over next to me. After a couple of minutes of just lying there, Hisoka suddenly got up.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, (n/n)~"

"Yeah sure, but on one condition." I replied.

"Okay, what is it~?"

"Can I join you for round 2?"

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


	2. Part 2/2: Shower

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

A CERTAIN RED-HAIRED magician stood in the en-suite bathroom doorway, waiting for the water to heat up after turning the shower on.

"So, are you gonna join me then, my lil' fruit~?" Hisoka leaned on the doorframe. "I thought you wanted to have another round~"

I nodded as I slowly slid off the bed and made my way to where the man was standing; I was still slightly worn out from the antics in the previous round (and bear in mind that I did have a fight earlier today too), but I felt like I was ready to go again. Besides I could still walk, which meant I was nowhere near done yet.

I approached Hisoka and kissed him on the lips, before the said male lifted me up bridal style and carried me into the shower; we were still naked from our recent activities so we didn't need to strip.

We both decided to wash ourselves, just like any typical human would normally do in a shower.

But after we'd both finished, before you could say the words 'bungee gum', Hisoka had already pinned me against the tiles and we were making out whilst grinding against each other. My fingers had a slight grip on his flat, wet hair and his hands were either side of my head, pressed against the wall behind me.

Hisoka's lips then made their way to my neck and went straight to my sweet spot yet again - this time planting hickeys all over my neck. I groaned at the contact and gripped his hair a little tighter as he continued to attack my neck; at the same time one of his hands released itself from the wall and made its way to my left breast and started to massage the mound.

After plonking love bites all over my neck, his lips made their way to my right titty and started sucking on the mound; after a short while, he swapped over.

Once the male had finished with my chest, his hand made its way to my lower region. Before Hisoka could do anything else though, I grabbed his wrist and smirked; an idea had formed in my head. The redhead raised an eyebrow in confusion.

But his puzzled look then turned into a smirk when he realised what I was doing.

I had switched our positions so that Hisoka was the one pinned up against the tiles this time; the only difference was that I was kneeling on the shower floor. I took the throbbing member into my hands before looking up into the killer magician's eyes.

"You're such a pervy lil girl, (y/n)~" Hisoka purred.

"Says the person who pulled me into their room just to fuck me." I stated.

Before any of us could say anything else, Hisoka grabbed my head and shoved it towards his nether region, my mouth opening wide to invite the large rod in. Then he pulled my head away so that just the tip remained in my wet cave, before shoving my head against his crotch again, thrusting his hips simultaneously. This time he shoved more of his length into my gob, causing me to gag slightly.

He repeated the process over and over again, gradually speeding up more and more with each thrust. After a while Hisoka started to moan softly; the moans became louder and more frequent as he continued to fuck my mouth.

"(Y/n)~~~"

As I continued to suck Hisoka off, I could feel my own crotch start to heat up, as if it was feeling left out. I was starting to become slightly impatient; I wanted to feel him inside me a second time.

As if reading my mind, Hisoka removed my head from his dick and I stood up facing him.

"Are you ready to be fucked a second time, my dear (y/n)~?" Hisoka put his long index finger under my chin.

"Of course I am, Hisoka, I can't wait any longer!" I replied.

"Ohhh you're that desperate for me~?" He nibbled my ear. "I thought you just wanted to find your room, and yet here you are begging for my dick like a lil slut~"

"Oh just shove it inside me and shut up!" I ordered.

"Very well~"

Hisoka positioned me so that my front was pressed up against the tiled wall; there was nothing but tiles in my vision. I couldn't see this, but the male grasped his tool - which was still throbbing - and guided it towards my soaking wet entrance from behind. The tip maneuvered through the fleshy folds searching for the love cave, but due to lack of space in the shower the process proved to be rather difficult.

I bent over slightly and spread my legs a little to give Hisoka some more access; it appeared to have helped because I felt the fleshy pole slowly fill up my insides yet again. This time it didn't hurt though.

Hisoka pulled his cock out before ramming it back in my pussy, causing me to let out a moan. His left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and his other hand was leaning on the wall by my head, balancing himself as he continued to thrust deep inside me at a steady pace. My breathing became heavier as the male continued to pound me.

"Faster, Hisoka~"

The said man obeyed my order and quickened his pace; I started to moan loudly as he did so, causing a smirk to appear on Hisoka's face. My moans were like music to his ears.

To my surprise, Hisoka pulled his member out completely before temporarily removing his hand from my waist and landing a slap on my ass. I gasped in shock before he shoved it back inside me, causing the gasp to turn into a moan.

Hisoka continued to pick up the pace, resting his pointy chin on my shoulder as he did so. My moans were getting louder and louder and he was moaning down my ear too. The redhead's hand traveled from my waist up to my tits, massaging them as he continued to fuck the life out of me.

"A-aaahh y-yesss f-faster~" I managed to beg between moans.

"What was that, (y/n)~? I couldn't hear you~" purred Hisoka.

"Fasterrrr~" I demanded, a little louder than before.

"You gotta be louder than that~"

"GO FASTER GODDAMMIT HISOKA, JUST FUCK ME SENSELESS 'TIL I CAN'T WALK FOR 44 YEARS STRAIGHT~" I yelled.

"That's better~" he replied. "Now the entire tower knows you're being fucked by me~"

Hisoka sped up even more, which caused me to feel a knot forming inside my stomach; I was getting close to exploding yet again.

"Ahh Hisoka, I'm gonna cum~"

As I finished my sentence, I exploded my juices all over Hisoka's dick; the said liquid trickled down my inner thigh as he pulled out.

I stepped out of the shower (with great difficulty), grabbing a towel to dry myself. As Hisoka turned the shower off, I realised something. "You still haven't came yet!" I turned to face him. "You lasted longer than last time."

"Ohh, that was because I was a lil' bit rusty then; it's been ages since I've had a good fuck~" Hisoka explained as he reached for a towel. "Think of it as a warm up~"

Hisoka, not a virgin?? That doesn't surprise me in the slightest.

"As for this~" The male's eyes swooped down to his erection, still going strong. "We should do something about it~"

"Like what? Please, no more fucking!" I begged. "I think my body is at its limit!" I stumbled slightly, as if proving my point.

Hisoka and I tossed our towels to the side before he lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Okay, I have an idea~"

Uh oh, should I be worried?!

The magician tossed me onto the bed before laying down next to me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and moved it towards his rod; it didn't take me long before I got the hint. I grasped his long member and started to move my hand up and down the length slowly, gazing into his golden eyes as I did so.

I started to speed up my hand actions slightly; Hisoka started to pant heavily as I continued to jerk him off. As I increased the speed even more, the said male started to moan softly. He also started to thrust his hips slightly, as if he was fucking my clenched fist.

"Ahhh, (y/n)~" Hisoka moaned with pleasure, his eyes filled with lust. "Fasterrrr~"

I continued to pick up my pace before feeling Hisoka's cock twitch in my hand, signifying that he was about to cum. Before he could explode though, I stopped my movements and leaned over his body before once again taking the penis into my mouth.

By the time it was fully inserted, Hisoka had already filled my mouth with his cum; my wet cavern was completely full to the brim of his juices.

I removed my head from the male's crotch and then swallowed the creamy liquid with one big gulp. After licking my lips in satisfaction, I flopped back down on the bed beside Hisoka, my arm worn out after performing the hand job. Well, I could safely say that my entire body was worn out by now!

I could feel my eyes start to droop as I stared at the ceiling; it was around evening now. My stomach started to rumble; no way did I feel capable of getting up after all that though, even if I was hungry.

"I'll go get you some (f/f), my love~" Hisoka suggested as he sat up. He's a lifesaver, I thought to myself. But he's normally the opposite of that though?

I thanked him before he quickly shoved his clothes back on and left the room. I continued to lay there staring at the ceiling, replaying all the recent events in my head. How I went from getting lost after my first fight to recovering from being fucked twice by the one and only Hisoka, I guess I'll never know.

Speaking of the devil, he arrived carrying a plastic bag.

"Here you go, my lil' (y/n),~" he handed me some (f/f) and also some (f/d) to go with it, before stripping again and plonking himself on the bed to eat his own food.

I sat up and shoved the delicious food in my mouth, holding my thumbs up in appreciation. "Thummmfk yuhhhw!" I tried to say with a mouthful of food. Hisoka chucked at my actions.

After we'd finished stuffing our faces, we lay back down on the bed in a comfortable silence; I was the first to break the silence though.

"So, are you gonna help me find my room now then?" I questioned.

"Nahh, I don't want to~" Hisoka answered.

"Why not?"

"Why don't you spend the night here instead~?" He responded to my question with another question.

"Huh?"

"You heard me~. For a start, it's not like you're even capable of walking to your room in that state~"

I nodded in agreement. He has a point really, I thought to myself, plus it'd look a bit weird if he carried me; Hisoka, of all people!

"Besides, I wanna continue tomorrow~" The man purred.

"Continue what?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh." Hisoka smirked seductively at me when I realised.

"But what about your fight with Gon tomorrow?" I asked.

"That can wait; I'll ask them to move it to another day~" He replied, moving closer to me.  
"I'd happily fuck you all day instead, my lil' fruit~"

He's choosing me over Gon?! Wow, that's a first...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
